1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to an attachment for a highchair tray and more particularly to an attachment which can be readily attached to and detached from the highchair tray. The attachment locating food servings so as not to be accessible by a child and to be dispensed to the child seated in the highchair.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use a highchair in conjunction with small children during feeding of the child. A highchair is normally characterized by four relatively long, upright legs which are jointed and cross-braced in various manners to provide an elevated seat as when compared with a conventional chair. Characteristically, a highchair has mounted thereon a removable tray which is to function to enclose over the lap of the child when taken in conjunction with the arms of the highchair as well as the back of the highchair when serving food to the child. It is common to include some type of a securing strap to ensure that the child is positively restrained when located within the highchair.
It is known that children are likely to tip over food servers such as jars and dishes which contain food, this tipping over commonly occurring on the highchair tray and even off of the highchair tray. It is common that after feeding of a small child from a highchair that not only must the highchair be cleaned of food droppings, but also the surrounding floor area. In the past, numerous devices have been developed in an effort to prevent this type of food spillage, such as liquid containers that can only dispense liquid when the liquid is being sucked from the container and the liquid not being pourable therefrom. However, when it comes to solid food, the preferred procedure has been to locate the solid food out of the reach of the child with the child then to be fed by utensils, such as a spoon, small portions of the solid food until it is eventually totally consumed. The locating of the liquid or solid food containers or servers generally requires as individual who is feeding the child to physically support the food containers or servers in the individual's hands or located at a table spaced some distance from the highchair. This type of arrangement is not particularly convenient and especially when containers are supported by a hand of the individual feeding the child, so that the hand is not free to be used in assisting of the feeding operation of the child.
There is a need to provide an attachment for a highchair tray in which the food can be mounted in conjunction with the highchair tray but cannot be swept off the tray by the child.